


Omega 101

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cited sources, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Virgin Steve Rogers, Why is it so hard for me to name an original character!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve is baffled by omegas so when his best friend presents as one he decides to take a class on them.





	Omega 101

Steve sat in the first row of the class with a cheep sketch book and a sharpened pencil. He did not want to miss a single thing. The wall clock said the class would start in two minutes. Steve casually looked around at the other people in the class. Most of them were big, strong male Alphas mixed in with a few betas and female Alphas.

"Hello class." A graying omega walked in and drew, _Omega 101_ , on the chalkboard and turned around. "My name is Mr.Stump. Today's class will be on _male_ omegas. _Tomorrow's_ subject will be pertaining to the Female Alpha and Female Omega so I suggest you exit now if you are not brave enough or do not have the opportunity to care for one." Steve heard several people shuffling around to leave. Actually more than several because he was the only one left seconds later. "Well. I guess it is just us." He smiled kindly while sitting on the old wooden desk. "I suppose you know about heats so tell me about your omega."

"Well, he's-uh." Steve fumbled over a relatively easy question. "His name is Bucky and he presented about a month ago. I've known 'im since grade school."

"Aha. Let me guess. " Mr.Stump took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses with the end of his neat shirt. "He's the most fertile and beautiful omega in all of Brooklyn and you want to woo him over? His sent is the sweetest sent you've ever smelled, is it not? But you're clueless so you've signed up for a class to get a leg up on the competition. "

Steve sat with his mouth slightly agape. "Have you been following me?"

"No. But I do get at least one individual in your exact situation. " Mr.Stump's educated German accent continued, " and it helps that I once was Bucky. I practically had to beat Alphas off with a stick like he has to now. Until my now mate, Pete decided to take action and kiss me right infront of crowd of very unwanted Alphas." 

"I don't think Buck would like that much." Steve said, his unsure smile tilted to one side. 

"Why do think so?"

Steve fliped to a page he had drawn in. As most were, his drawing was centered on the brunette. Bucky layed on their shared bed, the only thing covering his naked body were conveniently placed sheets. "He's the strong and independent type. Not the usual Omega that wants to be waited on hand and foot and the type who'd want to start a littler."

"That's where you're wrong, uh- I never did ask your name?"

"Steve Rogers."

"That's where your wrong, Steven. Even the most independent Omegas want to be cared for by their Alphas."

"How do you take care of omegas!" Steve said in frustration.

"The most effective way to relieve stress and discomfort," Steve ducked his head down to write this down, "whether it be during heat or a bad day, is to build a nest."

"A nest?" The blonde stopped scribbling down his exact words. "Like what birds Make? With sticks and dirt?"

Mr.Stump rolled his eyes and slumped off the desk to the chalkboard and drew a circle with a figure that resembles a human. "That is Bucky in the _nest_   _you're_ going to build. With blankets and pillows that are preferably covered in your sent. Omegas typically want to be in small spaces while being held."

Steve scribbled down more instructions and ran out of the class, coming back to peek his head in the doorway. "Thanks Mr.Stump!" And ran out.

"Good luck Steven!" He called back.

* * *

Steve ran fast as he could without igniting an asthma attack to his apartment, trying to get there well before Bucky could. He pulled all the sheets, blankets, and pillows off the bed and dropped them in front of the bathtub. After making sure it was dry, he lined the bottom of the tub with their winter coats for padding. The 90 pound Alpha's fingers flew to each button, opening it to rub the white sheets over his pale skin.

"Come on..." He muttered. Steve scrubbed the fabric on his sent glands in hand fulls until they reeked of him. Laying them carefully over the coats, he admired his work.

"Stevie?" Bucky said quietly.

"In here!" He replied, toeing off his shoes and climbing in. Bucky stood in the doorway, his face looking unimpressed and extremely tired after working at the docks all day. "Hey, jerk."

"What are you doing, Punk?" 

"Waiting for you to get in." 

The brunette huffed and layed his heavy head on Steve's chest, getting the sheets that smelled wonderful to him pulled over the two best friends close bodies.

Steve petted Bucky's thick, soft hair, listening to him fall asleep.  

 

 

* * *

Absolute fantastic sources for future reference that are not mine:

<http://haberkonium.tumblr.com/post/146555840779/omegaverse-explained-knottingbonding-edition>

 <http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200>

<http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/Rundown>

(If any of these are yours and you want these taken down just comment me and I'll take them down ASAP)

**Author's Note:**

> SHOWER QUESTION: ARE YOU AN ALPHA, OMEGA, OR A BETA?!??!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'D BE


End file.
